


La Vie En Rouge

by saltandsea



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Post canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandsea/pseuds/saltandsea
Summary: Minako lands a modeling gig for a mysterious fashion house. She's off to the City of Love for her big break! Fame is in her future, and maybe a little romance too, when four familiar faces appear.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020





	La Vie En Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thank you to CopperCrane for the beta! Glad I made you laugh!
> 
> With wonderful artwork by versailles-fairytale! Check out her tumblr!

Minako leaned on the wrought iron balcony and watched the sunset over the Seine, the river glittering in the light and the rooftops beyond limned in gold. Two stories below, the street curved around the hotel and above the river.

She leaned over a little further to watch the cars passing below when the wind coming off the water nearly snatched her new red beret off her head.

“Gotcha! Man that never happens with my bow, no matter how rough things get.”

She walked back into the hotel room and wandered over to the desk where Artemis was sitting in his human form, pecking away at his laptop.

“Hey Arty? Do you think we’ll be able to go to the Eiffel Tower?”

“We’ll see. I’m pretty sure you need tickets in advance for that. We might be able to see Notre-Dame, it’s not far from here.”

“Boring. What about the _Champs-Élysées_?”

“That’s the street with all the high end shops? Even with all your Sailor V royalties you couldn’t afford it.”

Minako dropped a guide on the desk. “Look, it says there’s something for everyone there. That means there’s something for everyone’s budget! Come on, you’ll have to find something for Luna anyway.” 

“She knows we’re here for work.”

Minako nudged the guide a little closer to his laptop. “You can’t make it all the way to Paris and then go home empty handed. That’s a crime against nature.”

“If we have time,” Artemis caved.

“It’s too bad I couldn’t bring the rest of the girls on this trip. I’m going to have to take back a whole suitcase full of macarons for Usagi.”

“You keep forgetting we’re here for work, Mina. It might be hard to find time for souvenirs. They might only need you for a couple days at most.”

Artemis snapped his laptop shut with a frown and fiddled with his suit’s white sleeves. 

“I still can hardly find any information on this fashion house, beyond that they’re up and coming and based in Tokyo. This is only their second collection, and yet they can afford a direct booking for a virtually unknown model at the drop of a hat. That seems unnecessarily risky to me.”

“Maybe they consider me an investment?”

“Mina. They cast you and got you out here within a week. Moreso, you’re not exactly well known in the modeling world: you should have had to contact them, not the other way around.”

“ _Yet_ , Artemis. Not well known yet. Whoever picked me must just have an eye for talent,” she shrugged. “And maybe they’re on a tight schedule? The fashion world moves fast, Arty.”

“It’s suspicious! You need to be careful.”

“You worry too much! Let me enjoy my first big modeling job. No more small time gigs for me!”

“Mina!”

“Hey, shouldn’t we be leaving now? We’ll be late for that dinner with - what’s his name?”

“I have it written down somewhere,” he muttered, patting his breast pocket. “Anyway, we’re going to be late if we don’t leave now.”

The restaurant was in a different _arrondissement_ from their hotel, in an equally beautiful part of the city. 

Montmartre is an old neighborhood, full of cobblestones and steep stairs and charming cafes. Minako would’ve loved to have stopped and looked, but they really would be late soon and Artemis was hissing under his breath as they followed the directions on his phone. 

The little bistro was everything Minako had hoped for: red striped awnings, outdoor tables, and she could just see an old fashioned bar through the open doors. Over the clinking of glasses and cutlery, upbeat jazz music floated over the tables. It was past twilight by now, and someone had lit tea lights at all the tables. 

“Oh this is perfect! Artemis, I feel like I’m really in Paris now.”

“Business, Mina.”

“Do you think we can order wine with dinner? I feel like we have to since we’re here,” Minako said, scanning a chalkboard sign with a list of the house wines.

“Oooh, they have a lot of reds. But it’s still so nice out for fall, so maybe rosé?”

“Nevermind that. I think that’s our guy,” Artemis said.

Minako turned to look, and saw a man get up from one of the outdoor tables and head their way. As he got closer, Minako guessed he was somewhere in his mid to late twenties, though it was difficult to tell with the thick glasses he was wearing and what was very obviously a wig.

“Unfortunate,” Artemis muttered. “And suspicious.”

“Don’t be _catty_.”

He had reached them by then, and they exchanged greetings and business cards. 

_Jo Jae-yoon_ , his card read, _Public Relations._

She tucked the card in her little red clutch and followed him back to the table, where she and Artemis settled across from him. He seemed very professional, his posture straight and his hands lightly resting on the table. 

The silence stretched from polite to awkward.

Minako glanced to the side and realized that Artemis was staring unblinking at the poor guy.

She stomped on his foot. 

“So! I just wanted to say thank you for dinner. I’m really excited to be working on this campaign.”

“I’m sorry no one from the company could meet you in person before - we’ve all been in Paris for some time.”

“I’m really flattered you flew me out from Tokyo.”

He pushed up his glasses. “Yes we felt you were the best choice for this project.”

“And how exactly did you hear about Mina?” Artemis butted in.

“Our designer, Zed, is very conscious of his brand and his vision. As you may know, we’re based in Tokyo so he keeps an ear to the ground for all things fashion, including up and coming models.”

Minako preened.

Artemis didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t have anything to say to that.

“And how exactly did this Zed come across Minako when she hasn’t done any formal modelling for any brand, major or otherwise?”

“Hey! I modelled for that shop in Harajuku and it totally counts.”

“Mina, that shop sold - _fake uniforms_.”

“It was a fetish shop,” Minako said blithely. “Don’t be such a prude, Arty. Honestly, I’ve seen you wear worse. People in boats shouldn’t throw rocks, you know.”

Artemis was spluttering. “I do not wear fetish wear Minako.”

“That one shirt you’ve got with the boob and belly cut outs says otherwise.”

“That is a very common style of clothing from my home!”

“You say that, but you can’t prove it. I don’t know what you’re so embarrassed about; if you and Luna are into that sort of thing what does it matter? Love is love.”

“Headshots!” Jae-yoon interjected, a desperate edge to his voice. “We came across your headshots.” 

“Oh, right,” Minako beamed. “I sent out a lot of those.”

“Right. Yes. Since this is your first major campaign, if you have any questions about tomorrow I would be happy to help.”

*

Jae-yoon’s head landed on the table with a dull _thonk_. 

“She brought her cat.”

“Yeah that was nearly a shitshow, man,” a voice said. “Aren’t you supposed to be the diplomat here? I could see you sweating from three tables over.”

He glared coldly at the new arrival.

“I am out of practice, Noel. That was a lifetime ago.”

“More like two lifetimes ago. Maybe even three, depending on where you rate our ghostly rock existence,” he mused. “It wasn’t living or death, so would it count as a lifetime? Or merely an existence?”

“No more of your philosophy crap,” Jae-yoon groaned. “And what are you wearing?”

“This?” Noel tugged on his red flannel shirt. “A shirt.”

“No. The thing on your head.”

“Stetsons are cool.”

“You’re broadcasting Very Loud American right now.”

“That’s the idea; no one will look twice.”

“This wig is pretty itchy,” Jae-yoon said, pulling it off and ruffling his short blonde hair. “Not only did she bring her guardian cat with her, he’s highly suspicious of me. Not that he has a right, look at his business card,” he said, and flipped it in Noel’s general direction.

“A. Hughman. _A human_. That’s pretty funny if you know he’s an alien cat.”

“Yeah, I’m laughing so hard right now.”

“Better than crying. You’re going to have to tell our fearless leader that there’s a cat sized wrench in his plans for tomorrow.”

“Damn it.” His head met the table again.

“If it makes you feel better, he might already know?”

“Why? How would he know?”

Noel rubbed his chin. “Well, he was frowning and said something about _making arrangements_ right before I left. You know he just knows things he shouldn’t sometimes, like who broke the espresso machine last month.”

“That was you. That was so obviously you, and takes zero deduction skills. Anyway, that’s beside the point - was Zed helping?”

“No, there was some sort of minor catastrophe involving one of the dresses for tomorrow, he was on the phone with one of his seamstresses,” he shrugged. “I’m sure he’ll get it sorted out. We’ll get this guard cat situation sorted out, too.”

He muttered something unintelligible into the table. Noel eyed him for a moment before waving the waiter over.

“Can we have a couple glasses of that table red I had earlier? Actually scratch that - just bring us a bottle.” He reached over and patted Jae-yoon on the head. “It’s a tough job being the PR guy isn’t it?”

“Could you bring an extra glass, please? I’ll be joining them.”

Jae-yoon looked up. “You’re here too? Noel said you were busy.”

“I was,” Zed said as he settled in the chair next to him. “There are a lot of moving parts to these things, and I’ve only had two weeks here to pull it all together. The seamstresses won’t have everything ready until early tomorrow morning, which is cutting it a little too close for my liking. Not to mention, there is always the possibility that Venus will realize what’s up and bolt, and we’ll be down our model.”

“Or she’ll shoot our asses with her Crescent Beam attack.”

“Or that,” Jae-yoon muttered. “And stop calling her Venus, seriously. You’re going to give us away the second you call her that. Her name is Minako.”

“Right. Old habit.”

“By the way, Zed, she brought her highly suspicious guardian cat with her. That won’t make things difficult at all.”

Zed frowned. “We accounted for that possibility. Don’t you remember? I went over this in our strategy meeting. The odds of her traveling without Artemis were low.”

“Oh, was that on the PowerPoint?”

“ _Yes_ , Noel.”

“Hey, I told you I had already consulted the stars and everything seemed pretty favorable for tomorrow; that’s all I really needed to know.” He reached over and ruffled Zed’s bangs. “It’s cute that you thought I was paying attention anyway.”

“We have a problem.”

All three looked up to see Karim silently looming over the table. Anyone else would see a remarkably tall man dressed in a well tailored suit, but the three of them saw the little signs of stress: his silver hair was falling out of its low ponytail, his glasses were sliding down his nose, and he had not one but three buttons on his shirt collar open.

Jae-yoon scooted into the next seat so Karim could sit as Zed set a glass in front of him.

“So were you all lurking nearby for my meeting? You all have such faith in my abilities.”

“Not a lack of faith, simply a precaution,” Zed said. “Karim is sure she’ll take it well, but there is always a chance of the situation going south.”

“There is also the matter of Artemis. It was bad enough when I was simply an Earth Kingdom general secretly courting the charge he had raised; after Beryl and everything that happened with the Dark Kingdom in that life and this one, his objections are going to be stronger than ever.”

“So you do already know about the cat. Thought you might.”

“Yes. Tomorrow’s plan remains the same.”

The three eyed each other.

“You don’t want us to run interference?” Zed asked. “I prepared some plans just in case.”

“I know,” Karim smiled. “But I imagine he’s already fairly suspicious?”

He looked over at Jae-yoon, who nodded. “I don’t think he blinked once during dinner.”

“Continue as planned, then. You three have an early start and I have my own arrangements to make.”

*

The photoshoot was located in the Luxembourg Gardens, and it was beautiful even in early fall. Tents for hair and makeup had been set up outside the green houses where the first photos of the day would be taking place. 

“This place looks just like the movies, Arty. It’s in like all of them. I wonder if we’re doing anything at the pond. I don’t think we can go inside the palace though, and I really wanted to.”

“Did you stay up to do some research Minako?”

“No, I watched movies. I couldn’t sleep.”

Artemis frowned. “Were you that excited? Your make up artist won’t thank you.”

“Please, I woke up fabulous. Hey, do you think that’s the photographer? Look at his hat. I bet you could rock that, Artemis.”

The man in question was very tall, very broad and wearing enormous mirrored aviator glasses in addition to his cowboy hat. He seemed to sense them looking his way before he stiffened a moment and started fussing with his equipment. 

“Oh maybe he’s shy,” Minako said. “Or one of those artist types who can’t speak to others while in the zone.”

Before Artemis could reply, two men approached them. One was the man from the night before in the mousy brown wig; the other was wearing a bright red suit, his long hair artfully dishevelled. He, too, was wearing enormous aviators. 

“Glasses are _in_ for spring, Arty. I should get a really good pair while we’re here.”

“Or this shady fashion house is hiding something,” Artemis murmured. 

“You must be Zed!” Minako steamrolled right over him. “I’m Minako, your muse for the day. Thank you so much for choosing me!”

“Thank you for agreeing on such short notice. We’ve been looking for the right face for our campaign for some time. We were starting to think perhaps we would never find you.”

“Maybe the stars aligned.”

“Perhaps they did.” He gestured toward one of the tents. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll escort you to Hair and Make Up. Jae-yoon would like to go over your contract once more with your companion.”

Artemis was frowning, narrowed eyes sliding back and forth between the two men.

“I would prefer not to.”

Visibly rallying, Jae-yoon pressed on. “It is just a small clerical error. Very important we get this sorted out, however.”

“If it was so important, why didn’t you mention it last night?”

“It was only discovered this morning?”

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment.

“This is Minako’s first big fashion shoot, you understand. She might get nervous; I need to be by her side for emotional support. Surely this can wait.”

The two men looked at Minako, who beamed at them, not a nerve in sight.

“Arty’s just a little worrywart. You don’t really mind if he comes with me, do you?”

“Of course not,” Zed said, smiling woodenly. “If you’ll both come this way? Jae-yoon will try again later, Mr. Hughman.”

A low whistle rang behind Jae-yoon, and he turned to glare.

“That was a terrible first attempt. Better luck next time.”

“You could have come over at any time and helped.”

“Nope. Not tangling with her attack cat. Not until I absolutely have to.”

The day wore on, and while the photoshoot went off without a hitch, the plan to lure Artemis away did not. The three of them were huddled around the camera equipment, watching as Minako’s make-up was touched up and the many layers of chiffon in the latest dress were carefully arranged against the wall of red roses. 

“You know,” Zed began pensively, “This is a major accomplishment for me: my greatest artistic vision so far, come to life. The fashion blogs are already buzzing. I should be incandescent with joy right now, but instead I am stressed.”

“I think maybe you’re just put out because you spent all that time on PowerPoints for nothing. You know all plans go to shit once you hit the field. We’ll think of something.”

“Oh? Are you helping now?” Jae-yoon itched irritably at his wig. “This is the last dress. I think we’re just going to have to cut our losses and tell Karim we can’t get her there.”

“We could attempt a distraction, but not only would that be suspicious we’re just as likely to lose her in the resulting chaos.” Zed paused. “And for the sake of our company’s reputation I would prefer not to.”

“Yeah you’re already kind of dramatic enough,” Noel nodded at his suit.

“You have no taste. You’re a dollar store cowboy with a star map.”

“There are days when I miss being a rock. This is one of them,” Jae-yoon muttered. 

He pulled out his phone intending to notify Karim about their current complications when he realized he already had a message waiting.

_Be ready._

“Concise as ever and just as cryptic.” He batted at the other two. “It looks like he’s already aware.”

“That’s our fearless leader, coming through in the clutch. Knew it would work out.”

“Thank you, Noel, for contributing nothing but your optimism. Please let your assistants know that they’re packing up by themselves. I’ve already informed the rest of the crew that we have something pressing to take care of when we wrap.”

“Well, I’ve already made sure the dress is ready,” Zed said. “Now we just have to wait.”

They did not have to wait long: Minako had just disappeared into the wardrobe tent when there was a commotion by craft services. A mime had slipped past several interns and crew. 

The mime was menacing Artemis into an invisible box. 

“And people think our fearless leader doesn’t have a sense of humor,” Noel grinned.

“That is not the help I was expecting but I won’t question it.”

Jae-yoon started hustling them towards Wardrobe. Minako had just stepped out in a crimson ball gown with roses cascading from one shoulder and down the bodice. Hair and Makeup had given her back her bow.

“Miss Aino!”

“Hello again! I thought we were done, but they put me in this beautiful dress.”

“Thank you for the compliment,” Zed smiled tightly. “This one isn’t part of my _Romance_ collection. Would you mind us stealing a few more minutes of your time for this? You will of course be compensated.”

She shook her head. “Not at all! Though it looks like everyone is packing up?”

“They are packing up _this_ location. Our secondary location is ready,” Jae-yoon explained.

“Oh I see. What about your camera equipment? That must take some time to set up.”

“Nope! No need to worry about that. I have all the equipment I need.”

“Is it far? I would hate to ruin these heels.”

“Not at all.” Jae-yoon glanced behind him, where an increasingly baffled Artemis was trying to escape the mime. “We should go. It’ll be dark by the time we get there.”

“Oh but I think I should let Artemis know where I’m going.”

“No need, we’ll have someone notify him. If you’ll follow us?”

The four of them stared at each other for a long moment before a bright grin spread across Minako’s face.

“Sure! Why not.”

They walked for a few minutes before they came upon a fountain. There was a long pool lined with gold leafed trees and stone planters filled with marigolds. There were three tiers of smaller pools at the head of the fountain where a statue of two lovers embraced. Someone had set candles gently drifting across the pool and arranged roses around one of the sets of tables and chairs that lined the pool. 

And that someone was standing by, silver suited and silver haired.

He stepped forward, offering Minako his hand.

“Venus.”

“Kunzite. And here I thought these three were just mustering up the courage to talk to me! This is a surprise.”

“A good one, I hope.”

“It could be.”

The three men who had been slowly backing away breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hold the phone! This was a real modeling job right? You have an actual fashion house together?”

“Yes.”

“Of course it’s real. I take my art very seriously,” Zed butted in. The others hadn’t intended to get involved beyond this point; they were supposed to be sneaking away and leaving the two for a private reunion and dinner. “Only a fool would pass up the opportunity to have the Goddess of Love and Beauty model for them. My latest collection is called _Romance_ you know, it’s only fitting.”

“To be clear: yes this is a real modeling job and a real company,” Jae-yoon said.

Karim handed her a business card. 

“Oh? How official. Mixing business and pleasure? You’ve always been so good at multitasking.”

“You’ve always been an exception to the rules,” he said, a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. “I go by Karim these days, but you can of course call me Kunzite if you would prefer.”

“You guys really opened a fashion house together? And this is how you’re proving you’re reformed and most definitely not evil goons anymore?” 

This was a difficult thing for Minako to wrap her head around, it was so outlandish. The only thing she would believe even less at this point was if they formed a top of the charts boy band out of repentance.

She stared at his business card. “You said your name is Karim now?”

“Yes.”

“Why does this just say _Saitou_ on it then?”

That name was vaguely familiar, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it because tall, silver, and scheming was answering in a full sentence.

“Simply a matter of convenience. Makes conducting business a little easier.”

“Most definitely not a goon, though.”

“Most definitely.”

“I can roll with this. Okay!” She clapped her hands. “Time for you three to bounce. Five’s a crowd.”

Noel saluted her and the three headed back the way they came.

“Shall we?” Karim offered her his hand.

“We shall.”

He led Minako over to the table and pulled out her chair for her before pouring them both glasses of wine. 

“Champagne would have probably been more appropriate for the occasion, but success wasn’t guaranteed.”

Minako looked amused. “How cautious. For your generals or for you?”

“There was a chance you might send a Crescent Beam at me on sight, though I rather hoped not.”

“It might have happened, if I didn’t have some forewarning.”

“You didn’t seem very surprised.”

“Your boys tried, but they’re actually pretty bad at lying. It was kind of cute.”

“We’re all a little out of practice, where subterfuge is concerned.”

“Your favorite isn’t very good at it either - I knew all about his special rock collection. I wondered what happened to it.”

He smiled a little at that. “Of course you knew. And yet you never tried to speak to us.”

_To me_ , he didn’t say, but Minako heard it loud and clear.

“I’m not sure I could have. I don’t think I would have been ready to, back then.”

She picked up her glass of wine and leaned back in her chair, watching the man across from her. He had chosen this garden well; it brought back all those earlier, softer feelings, the first flush of something new and just for her. 

“I suppose that’s why you approached me first, isn’t it? You’re guaranteed a happy reunion with Mamoru.”

“You have always been unpredictable in the best way. I wasn’t sure if you would be indifferent after so many years, or if you would wrap your chain around my neck and be done with it.”

“Well if you’re into that sort of thing now, the chain can be arranged,” she smiled. “But in all seriousness, I’m not indifferent. Beyond that, I don’t know. But that’s why you brought me here, isn’t it?”

“I wasn’t able to court you properly last time. Does Paris meet your approval?”

“We’ll see. You’ll have all of tomorrow to try your luck. For now I need to go before Arty starts to worry. Pick me up at the hotel tomorrow.”

“What time?”

“If you still know me as well as I think you do, you’ll figure it out,” she winked.

With that, she walked away before stopping abruptly and turning back to him, a sheepish smile on her face.

“Actually I have no idea where I’m at. Mind pointing the way?”

Karim joined her, and guided her part of the way back to the set. They didn’t speak any further but the quiet wasn’t tense. 

“We’d better part ways before Artemis catches sight of you. See you tomorrow! And goodnight, boys!”

He watched her walk away, a small smile inching across his face. It immediately disappeared when he turned around and glared at the trees.

“And how long exactly have you three been following?”

There was a short pause. 

“We never actually left,” Jae-yoon said. “Just moved away a bit. I thought you knew.”

“What the hell did she mean earlier? How are you supposed to just _know_ what time to pick her up? I thought she was letting us off the hook when she didn’t immediately go for her whip.”

“Nevermind that!” Zed nudged Noel. “How did it go? We couldn’t hear anything.”

“Rather well. We’ll be spending the day together.” He paused. “I know you had a difficult time distracting Artemis but I’m going to have to ask you to do it again.”

“Cat Sitting again?” Jae-yoon stared into the distance.

“We’re going to need something stronger than wine tonight, boys.”

*

The sun was only just starting to inch across the rooftops when Minako flounced out of the door of her hotel. Karim was waiting for her in front of a silver car.

“Well?” She did a little twirl, showing off her jumpsuit and cherry red heels. “Am I dressed for the occasion?”

“Perfectly.”

He handed her into the car before settling behind the wheel.

“Our first stop is a _boulangerie._ I thought you might like some Parisian pastries to start your day. We have some time before we need to head over to our destination, though I would like to be there a little ahead of our ticket time.”

“Tickets? For what?”

He smiled. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you. You’ll like it.”

“Confident!” Minako laughed. “You’ve got me nailed after two lifetimes huh?”

“Our lives and circumstances have changed a great deal, but some things remain the same. After all, I knew the exact time to pick you up.”

“Point.”

“Where does your guardian think you are, by the way?”

Minako hummed. “No idea. I slipped out while he was in the bathroom. I left him a note, though. He might be a little put out but he shouldn’t worry much.”

She leaned over the center console and squinted at him.

“You’re making the face. I was under the impression you _didn’t_ want Arty knowing you four are around just yet.”

“Not yet. I’m a little concerned he may try to find you. Jae-yoon said he was more than a little suspicious.”

“Paris is a big city. What are the odds?”

*

Artemis had been betrayed. Bamboozled. Hoodwinked.

He had needed a quiet morning after the suspicions of the day before and the incident with the mime; he had gone into the bathroom to care for his human hair, which took up so much of his time to groom.

Minako had disappeared. 

She had, however, left a note.

_Dear Artemis,_

_I know you wanted to do something boring like go to a museum, so I’ll be leaving first!_

_Love, Minako_

“Well! She seemed so excited last night when I was telling her about the Venus de Milo. Maybe I will just go to the Louvre without her. But first, breakfast.”

There was a _boulangerie_ near the hotel with raving reviews. Artemis had intended to mention the place to Minako, but he would just have go without her. When he arrived, however, she was already there, and she wasn’t alone.

Artemis had only a moment to hiss before he was catnapped.

The next thing he knew he was being herded onto a river cruise by three former Dark Kingdom generals. They had ditched their wigs, hats, and various distracting articles of clothing in favor of dark sunglasses and wary looks.

“Social convention prevents me from clawing your eyes out - just know that I want to,” Artemis seethed. “You four are back and up to your old tricks. I should have known.”

“Can’t say he’s wrong, exactly,” Noel said meditatively. “Motives are different though, and that’s an important distinction.”

“Look,” Jae-yoon cut in. “We don’t know the circumstances of how or why we were brought back, but we’ve made the best of our third chance. We’ve made a good life for ourselves, but our duty is a part of us. Fulfilling that means working with the senshi as a cohesive unit.”

“So you orchestrated this little production half a world away from everyone else?”

“We do genuinely want her to be the face of my _Romance_ collection. There really isn’t anymore better suited than the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Plus, Paris is known as the City of Love; Karim took advantage of the opportunity to rekindle things here. He’s efficient like that.”

“We don’t expect you to like us,” Jae-yoon frowned. “Or even to trust us again at this point. I apologize for kidnapping you, but we’re under strict orders not to interrupt their date.”

Artemis sniffed. “Thinks he can just waltz back into her life, does he? I won’t be held responsible for what I do if he breaks her heart again.”

“That’s fair.”

Artemis eyed the three of them. “That goes for the other girls, too.”

“Ah.”

They would be stuck on a boat together for the next hour and a half. At least there would be lunch.

*

“Versailles! I didn’t think I would get the chance to see it. You do aim to impress, Karim.” She shot him a sly look. “It also doesn’t hurt that this place is a little out of the way, huh? No interruptions.”

“I just thought a little reminder of the past might be nice. If you’ll come this way,” he said, offering his hand. “We have some time before we can go into the palace proper. I thought we could tour the grounds for a bit while it’s still early.”

Minako snorted. “And you have somewhere specific in mind, of course.”

They wandered not so aimlessly through the gardens. Karim had removed his suit jacket and draped it around Minako’s shoulders. Autumn had settled into the park, turning the trees gold and red.

Soon enough they came upon a little island surrounded by water. It was a little domed folly with grand columns and a statue of a winged cupid on a pedestal. 

“It’s called the Temple of Love. People the world over come here to propose and renew their vows.” Karim gently grasped Minako’s hands. “I have a promise to make to you: I will not waste this chance. Duty will always come first, for both of us, but I will not set my feelings aside in this life. I would like to try, if you’ll let me.”

“Usagi is always encouraging and supporting us to live in the here and now, and I think Mamoru would agree. I would also like to try.”

Naturally they sealed this promise with a kiss.

The rest of the day was spent touring the rest of the gardens and estate, from the grand Hall of Mirrors to the contemporary art exhibits. They were holding hands as they headed back to the car, Minako idly swinging their hands back and forth.

“So what now?”

“Minako hummed. “You’ve got this all planned out.”

“There were some setbacks, but I managed valiantly.”

The restaurant was on the rooftop of a hotel. The city was awash with sunset golds and pinks; they had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe, with Sacré Coeur in the far distance. As they settled at their table, two waiters approached, one holding champagne and another who presented Minako with a bouquet of red roses. They thanked the waiters and ordered for their table.

Minako idly tapped her flute of champagne, watching Karim.

“You used to do that with your uniform, too,” she said and gestured to his shirt. He had started their day with one button undone, and two more had joined the first.

A little smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Would you prefer I button them?”

“Oh not at all,” Minako grinned. “Just an observation. As much as things have changed, some things stay the same. It’s nice, actually.”

“I’m looking forward to getting to know the new parts of you, as you are with me.”

Karim picked up his flute and they clinked their glasses together.

“To old loves, and new beginnings.”

*

“I’m thinking of throwing a little party once we get back, I’ll tell them it’s to celebrate my first big gig. And then surprise! There you guys are. Mamoru is probably going to cry, so he and Usagi should meet us at the airport first. What do you think?”

“I think I’m going to be incinerated. Again.”

“Lit up like a lightning rod.”

“Drowned, most definitely.”

“Oh, come on! I wouldn’t let that happen. I would never get the deposit back on my apartment.”

The three turned to Karim, who was watching Minako with a fond little smile. He was oblivious to their imminent demise.

“He’s gone.”

“Lost in the sauce.”

“It was nice knowing you all. Perhaps we’ll meet again in another life.”

Artemis, who was sitting several seats over in the terminal and pretending to ignore them, started snickering. 

“I was kidding! They wouldn’t do that to my apartment. Ami’s too upstanding and Makoto’s too nice.”

“She didn’t say anything about Mars,” Zed muttered.

“Believe me, I noticed,” Jae-yoon muttered back.

“Okay, Minako’s Magic Love Predictions!”

“You!” She pointed at Noel. “Outlook good! Makoto’s totally ready for a little romance in her life.”

“Oh?” Noel ruffled his man bun, cheeks a little red.

She squinted at Zed. “Ask again later. Ami might be a little shocked at first, but I know she totally reads romance novels in the bath.”

Zed was too baffled to respond.

Minako stared at Jae-yoon for so long, he started to sweat. 

“Don’t count on it. Rei’s a tough nut to crack.”

Noel patted his shoulder in sympathy.

“Aren’t you forgetting one?”

She grinned. “Care to make a guess?”

“I think all signs point to yes.”

A fond, teasing look passed between Minako and Karim before her phone interrupted the moment.

“Hey Usagi! Wait until you see the souvenirs I got the others. They’re going to love them,” she winked. 

  
  



End file.
